


Touching

by EroticaPrincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fondling, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticaPrincess/pseuds/EroticaPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: She will never admit it, but Hinata loves it when Naruto grabs her breasts like he owns them. What she doesn't know is that Naruto picked up on this. He enjoyed it for himself, of course, but knowing that she also likes it so much, gives him double the pleasure.</p><p>Okay! Cute smut time! This short was mildly inspired by a NaruHina fondling doujin I saw some time ago.  I wish I could link it, but I can’t find it anymore. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and VIZ Media. I don’t work for those companies; I write for fun and for free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

**Touching**

Naruto, unpredictable and impulsive as ever, always had a knack for taking what he wanted.  His relationship with Hinata flourished shortly after defeating Toneri and he was astutely aware of the hormonal effects his attractive girlfriend was having on his libido.

Although they both agreed to take their time fully getting to know one another before indulging in the pleasures of their bodies, that didn’t stop Naruto from ‘testing the waters’, so to speak.  He found it difficult to keep his hands to himself whenever he was near Hinata.  

The first time he groped her was after a day they spent together.  Hinata agreed to walk Naruto home and they stood outside his apartment door.  Hugging each other, Naruto marveled at the cushiony feel of his girlfriend’s breasts flattened against his chest.

He knew she was well-endowed and he always admired her form in her mission gear, but tonight he had the sudden urge to _touch them_. And so he did.

Separating their bodies from their hug, Naruto reached out and cupped Hinata’s full breasts over her sweater. He squeezed and lifted them, amazed at how even his large hands couldn’t contain the swells of flesh.

“ _N_ - _Naruto_ …!” Hinata stepped away from her boyfriend and cradled her breasts, lifting a confusing brow at him.

Immediately panicking, Naruto held his hands in the air in surrender and cried out, “I’m-I’m sorry ‘Nata!  My… my hands slipped!  You gotta believe me!”

Shocked that Naruto would brazenly fondle her, Hinata mentally admitted she didn’t mind his touch.  His hands felt good on them, of course she’ll never voice it.

Red-faced and embarrassed, Hinata nodded simply and whispered, “Okay.  I-I better be going now.”

Before she could turn around to leave, Naruto reached out and grabbed her shoulder.  “’Nata, I really am sorry.  I didn’t mean to upset you.  It won’t happen again.  I promise, y’know?” he assured her.

* * *

Of course it happened again.

A week after the first incident, Hinata stood in Naruto’s kitchen preparing his favorite ramen for their dinner date.  Naruto was in the dining area setting the table.  He looked up and immediately his temperature began to rise as his hormones flared wildly.

Hinata stood in front of his stove wearing a thin-strapped sundress with some cleavage showing.   _Why did she wear that dress_?   _To purposefully entice me_?  He wondered.

Her breasts stood out more prominently and if he squinted his eyes _just_ … _right_ … he could make out her nipples hardening underneath the soft fabric.

Naruto gulped hard.  He promised his girlfriend he would keep his hands off her.  He gave her his word.

And he was in trouble.

Why?

Because he was about to break his promise.

Entering the kitchen, Naruto embraced Hinata from behind, circling his arms around her torso while strategically resting his arms under her breasts.  “Food smells good, ‘Nata.”  He peppered her neck with light kisses and was rewarded when Hinata relaxed against his chest.

“Thank you, Naruto.”  She smiled.

 _Higher_ …   _Just a little higher_ …  Naruto slowly lifted his arms bit by bit until they crossed in front of Hinata’s breasts.  He grinned against the top of her hair as he felt her hard nipples poking one of his arms.   _Yes_!

Hinata’s eyes widened as she felt Naruto’s arms squeezing her chest, but she didn’t make any sudden moves to step out of his hold.  Instead she leaned forward to stir the contents in the pot, which of course pushed her breasts firmly into his arms.  

“Dinner will be ready soon, Naruto.”  She told him.  “You might want to wash up before eating.”

“Thanks, ‘Nata.  I’ll do that.”  Reaching up to fully cup and squeeze one of her mounds, Naruto brows lifted high when Hinata didn’t remove his hand from her breast this time.

Stepping away from her to let her go, Naruto’s eyes lingered on the back of Hinata’s head for a few moments as he tried to gauge why she suddenly reacted differently to his touching.  He surely believed she would scold him for daring to cop a feel a second time, but she didn’t.  And as he looked at her neck reddening with her blush, reality hit him tenfold.

Hinata likes it!

Hinata likes it when he touches her!

At least that’s what Naruto hypothesized.  He’s determined to test his theory to see if it’s true.

Glancing at her one last time, Naruto told her, “Yeah.  I’ll go wash up.”

* * *

A few days later Hinata sat on Naruto’s living room floor with papers scattered across his coffee table.  She perused over the document and scribbled her mission report to submit to the Sixth Hokage.

After completing her mission with Shino and Kiba, Hinata decided to visit Naruto and write her report at his apartment.  Still in full mission gear, she unzipped the top until just a peek of cleavage showed.  She smiled at the memory of Naruto cupping her breast when she prepared their dinner the other night.  It was why she chose to wear that particular dress–she wanted to feel his hands on her again.

However her shy nature kept her from telling Naruto this, so she had to sneakily give her boyfriend hints.  And so far it’s worked and she was curious to see if he would touch her again today.  Just the thought of his large, calloused hands massing her breasts made a soft blush tinge her cheeks.

So Hinata patiently waited for Naruto to finish using the bathroom.  And in the meantime she continued to busy herself with the papers in front of her.

Naruto stood around the corner peeking on his girlfriend and smirking malevolently when she unzipped her mission top.  That was his confirmation.  He knew she wanted him to touch her.  And he was going to!

Rounding the corner, he gave Hinata a cheery smile and said, “I’m back ‘Nata.  You need any help writing your report?” before sitting down on the sofa directly behind her.

“Ah!  No thank you, Naruto,” Hinata looked over her shoulder for a brief moment to speak to him.  “I’m fine.”  She faced the papers again, continuing with her scribbling.

 _Now’s my chance_!  Naruto clutched her shoulders, massaging the muscles underneath his palms.  He cheered mentally when Hinata didn’t make any sudden moves to remove his hands.

Going lower until he reached his destination, Naruto clutched her breasts, his fingers digging deep into the fabric of her top, fully grabbing them.

Hinata dropped her pen and looked down, blushing hard at the sight of her boyfriend’s hands fondling her chest.

There they were–his hands–so large and powerful gently rubbing her breasts and his thumbs flicked over her nipples making her feel good.  Before she could stop it, an erotic sigh escaped past her lips and feeling humiliated, Hinata covered her mouth with her palms.

Naruto wanted to cry tears of happiness; that’s how overjoyed he was.  He continued to grope, fondle and squeeze his girlfriend’s boobs.  It was like his hands moved on their own accord.  He fully unzipped her top and opened it until her bra was exposed.

Reaching inside the fabric of her bra, Naruto jiggled her breasts in his palms and said, “I can’t believe you’re letting me touch you like this, ‘Nata.  They’re so _big_!  And they’re so _amazing_ , y’know?”

Hinata kept quiet and pushed her chest further into his palms, giving pleasurable sighs with every pinch and tweak of her nipples being pulled.

Resting his chin on top of her hair, Naruto told her, “I wanna keep touching you like this.  Is that okay, ‘Nata?’

Reaching up to clutch his arms, Hinata nodded and whispered, “It’s… it’s okay… Naruto…  I-I want you to keep touching me, too.  And maybe…” she trailed off, pausing as she blushed her and tried to gather her thoughts to verbalize to her boyfriend.

“What is it, ‘Nata?”  Naruto asked as he kept squeezing and fondling her breasts.

Slowly licking her lips, Hinata, red-faced with what she was about to admit, looked over her shoulder to face Naruto again.  “And maybe… you’ll let me… touch you… too…”

A sly grin stretched Naruto lips and he replied, “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I wrote about Naruto fondling Hinata’s breasts. Weird.


End file.
